Misson for the winx
by wonder woman2002
Summary: The Winx have a misson but will all the winx return?


The winx where all in there room til Fragonda came in.

Flora said "Hi you ok?"

She said girls "I need you to find very important posten ingredents you need the cristal flower's of healing pettel's, a moon stone, and a old disc that holds all the music to peoples hearts"

All the girls looked at eachother and bloom said

"umm why?"

Faragonda said "i need it for one of the Alfea students are ill and i only trust you for this"

Layla said "You can count on us"

as Faragonda walked out the room.

Stella said "we will need traveling outfits"

All the girls wore a belly shirt Flora's was pink, Layla's was green, Bloom's was blue, Tecna's was purple, Musa's was red, and Stella's was orange.

She also gave all the girls blue jean shorts with white tennis shoes.

Flora had her hair in 2 low pigtails,

Layla's was 2 high pigtails,

Stella's was down curled,

Bloom's was in a low poneytail,

and Musa's was in a high poney tail.

Layla said "We might need help i will call the guys and see if they can help".

15 minutes Later

All the girls where in the living room of their dorms with their boyfriends.

Flora said "Me,Layla,Nabu and Helia can go to my planet for the cristal flower's of healing pettel's".

Stella said "Me, Bloom, Brandon,and Sky will go to Solaria."

Musa said "Me, Tecna, Riven, and Sky will go to Melody"

All the Wink said "yeah!"

Stella made 3 poterls and they all went there seppret ways.

With Bloom Stella and their boyfriends

Stella said "My mommy use to tell me stories about the moon stone."

Stella continued "I wold sit on daddys lap,

mom would be right next to me telling me stories.

Stella's Flash Back

Stella sat on her dads lap.

Her Mom said "Now people would go through the forest for the moon stones that grow every 20 minutes. But you would have to be brave.

You would have to fight monsters every God knows how many minutes"

Stella laughed.

Her dad said "And if you every need to find the moon stone you would be our brave fairy princess."

End Of Flash back

Stella had tears in her eyes and said "That was when my parents were still together."

Sky said to Brandon quetly "Go comfort her"

Brandon walked up to Stella and said "Its ok princess babe. It will be ok"

Sky said "what was that" Everyone stopped a little sacared.

Musa and Tecna with their boyfriends

Musa said "I remeber me and my mom would come here to play the flute.

She always knew the right thing to say and what song i would want to listen to it was like she read my mind"

Tecna giggled then look at Musa and saw her eyes water.

Tecna hugged her with one arm.

Timmy said "I may not know much about love but Musa could use you"

Riven relized she needed comfort .

He walked up to musa and said "Dont um worry you have us as a family"

Musa kissed his cheeck and said "Thanks honey"

Tecna said "Stop! what is that"

Flora Layla and their boyfriends

Flora said "I know where the crystal flower of healing.

Me and Rose come here and sing songs and play the flute, Keybord-

Layla cut her off and said "You can play keybord?

Im your closes winx friend and i never heard you mention that"

Flora giggled and said "Well i dont know if im that good so i dont play aroung you guys.

Helia said "use your magic to make one and play it"

Nabu said "yea!"

Both guys started chanting "PLAY IT PLAY IT!"

Flora said "ok ok" Then use her magic to make a floating green piano apper in front of her.

Flora played Some where Over The Rainbow and We Are The World.

Nabu said "Im suprised your not the fairy of music and Nature.

Flora laughed and said "Well hey"

Helia interuped and said "You said you played the flute.

Lets hear it"

Flora said "I should have kept me mouth shut."

Then made a flute apper infront of her.

Flora played songs she made and songs Layla new that made Layla sang to it.

Once they where done the guys clapped.

Flora said "Guys stop do you hear that"

Flora said "I know my mom told me there would be monster on the way".

Stella Bloom and their boyfriends

Stella and Bloom saw something that looked like a giant lizard with powers.

Stella and Bloom yelled "ENCHANTIX!"

Both girls transfrmed then flew up some.

Bloom yelled "Drangon energy"

Stella said "Solar sun"

But is didnt affect the lizard.

Sky and Brandon at the same time said "Oh No we are in trouble now.

Tecna Musa and their boyfriends

The group saw a gigant Whesel.

Tecna and Musa yelled "ENCHANTIX"

Tecna yelled "Tecno shock"

Musa yelled "Strong Soundwave"

Riven took out his sword about to stab the Whesle But was knocked over by the whesel.

Timmy said "Where Doomed"

Layla Flora and their boyfriends

Flora said "Layla look Its a Man Eating flower my dad said they kill whatever is in the way.

Flora and Layla said "ENCHANTIX!"

Layla yelled "Morfix Kick and kicked the air"

Flora said "Autum wind"

The powers caused a big explosin but the plant was still there.

Flora said "WAIT HELIA DONT HURT IT.

Then she yelled Nabu dont" And when they triend to attack the Animal they started a small fire on the trees.

Flora fell to the ground and said "No No i can hear their cries"

Layla use her water power to burn out the fire.

Stella Bloom and their boyfriends

Stella and Bloom use a CONVERGENCE.

Stella said "Sun Burn"

And Bloom said "Dragon enerygy"

The monster exploded.

Bloom and Stella cheered and went back to their regular clothes.

Tecna Musa and their boyfrinds

Tecna and Musa said together "WINX CONVERGENCE."

The monster disappered.

The girls went back to their regular clothes and hugged their boyfriends.

Flora Layla and their boyfrinds

Flora and Layla said together "WINX CONVERGENCE."

The monster was gone right away.

The girls went back to their regular clothes

As they walked they found 2 paths .

Helia said "I will go with Flora" and grabbed her arm hard and tight.

Got out and put her finger in the middle of Helia's chest and said

"Oh so since i get hurt once you you want me to stay by you so you can protect me oh no i dont think so"

Nabu had did the same to Flora and said "You guys are so over protective its rediculose."

Flora said "Yeah if you think you are going to stay by my said doing everything for me so i dont get hurt HA! go get yo life."

The Flora and Layla hooked arms and took the path on the right.

Flora came back and said BTW if you see the flower call.

Then Flora and Layla walked back off.

Stella Bloom and their boyfriends

Stella and Bloom where on their boyfriends back.

Stella said "GUYS THATS THE MOON STONE LOOK LOOK!"

Brandon said "OK OK"

Bloom jumped off Sky's back and picked up the Moon Stone Bloom put in in her Blue book bag.

She got back on skys back and they went back to Alfea through a portal.

Musa Tecna and Their boyfriends

Tecna said "Musa look at that long stone"

Musa said "In my dads stories he said the disc would be in a slot".

Riven said "like this" and pointed to a slot carved in the rock.

Musa ran and hugged him and said "You are a genus."

Riven gave her a peck on the cheeck and said "I know"

Timmy grabbed it then sat a chip on the flora that opened a portal to Alfea.

Alfea

Musa, Tecna, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy ran to Fargonda's office.

Stella gave Fargonda the Moon stone and Musa gave her The Disc.

Bloom said "Where is Flora Layla Helia and Nabu.

Musa said "Im sure there fine they have Flora on Linfea.

Bloom said "But Flora said She had never been to that area she also sad the closes she got to it was at least 20 acers and it was 8 years ago.

Tecna said "We should go look for them."

Fargonda said "You all should trust her ok."

Everyone said "Ok"

Stella said "can the guys stay with us PLEASE! nothing will happen promiss."

Fargonda said "Well the guys always say Flora is like a sister. Soo umm sure".

9:30P.M.

Musa said "its been hours now im worried"  
Musa started to cry.

Riven said "Flora's tough she will be fine"

Bloom said "I hope Layla and Flora is ok"

Bloom ran out the living room to her and Flora's room crying.

Sky went in her room to find Bloom on Flora's bed.

Sky said "They will all be ok.

Musa Yelled for everyone to come to the living room on the sleeping bag.

Musa said its a call from Layla.

A image of Layla and Flora appered.

Layla said "Me Flora Helia and Nabu are on our way back.

They herd Flora say Roy please stop your tickling me.

10:00

Flora was sitting on the living room couch with everyone else with her.

Layla told them how they got caught in a long battle.

Then Helia's grand father had sent someone to look for Helia and Nabu and a guy names Roy came.

Flora said "Me and Roy where old childhood friends."

Helia was slightly angry.

Roy said "She is a easy victem but when she is transformed and fighting im scared thats the truth"

everyone laughed.

Roy tickeled Flora more and Flora yelled "stop Roy hahaha stop hahaha please hahaha stop hahaha"

Flora fell on the floor and then said "You made me have to pee. and went to the bathroom

In the morning They Guys left when Flora hugged Roy she said "It was good to see you bye

The End There is a part 2


End file.
